Matau (Pirates)
Matau is the Toa Metru of Air and the helmsman of the Lhikan who resides in the Pirates Universe. Biography Early life As a Matoran, Matau was a reckless and boisterous Test Pilot for numerous experimental transportation prototypes. While he was successful in testing out the devices' full capabilities, his drives always end with crashes. This reputation led to his colleagues trying to avoid him as much as possible. Subconsciously distraught at the lack of companionship, Matau attempted to ignore this by continuously keeping up a confident exterior, eventually leading to him wanting fame and glory some day. He would often attempt to display this confidence by occasionally trying to tame and ride the Gukko bird, but his failures only managed to cement the Rahi's infamy as impossible to train. During the Matoran Civil War, Matau drove transportation for the Po-Metru side of the war. Many of those he drove regarded his driving as being more tense and scary than being in battle. Later, Matau test-drove a prototype Moto-Sled, only for it to break and once again crash. He was saved from injury by a suddenly-appearing Toa Lhikan, who handed him a Toa Stone and a map before abuptly leaving. Deducing from the map that he was to go to the Great Temple in Ga-Metru, Matau travelled there and found five other Matoran with similar stones. He joined them in placing the stones within the Temple's Suva, subsequently being transformed into a Toa afterwards. Toa Metru Upon transformation, Matau became more concerned with the potential fame and glory to be gained as a hero, rather than the work. In his energetic burst of excitement, Matau made a fool of himself in front of his fellow Toa by accidentally smashing into a pillar, unfortunately cementing himself as a joke to the others. It was also during this that Matau developed a crush on the Toa of Water named Nokama. The resident Toa of Fire, Vakama, claimed to have experienced a vision where he saw Metru Nui destroyed by a monstrous plant life named the Morbuzahk and the Great Disks they needed to retrieve to defeat it. Initially reluctant to follow Vakama's orders, Matau agreed to search Le-Metru when met with the prospect of gaining fame from doing so. Matau traveled to Le-Metru, where he followed the riddle of "The Great Disk of Air will be all around you when you find it". Unattracted to the rather vagueness of the riddle, Matau made his way back to his old home, where he found his fellow test pilots waiting on him. Upon seeing him transformed, they reprimanded him for apparently skipping out on work by becoming a Toa. Matau asked them for any clues on the whereabouts of the Great Disk of Air, and was met with responses indicating that his co-worker, Orkahm, had found a strange disk earlier that day. Matau tracked the Le-Matoran and found him in the middle of moving to another part of Le-Metru. The Toa of Air tried to get Orkahm to relinquish the Great Disk to him, much to the Matoran's confusion as to what he was talking about. The conversation somehow led to Orkahm's luggage being accidentally caught in a Chute that he was waiting to board. Matau, seeing the Great Disk among the Matoran's personal belongings, dived into the Chute and chased after it. He managed to retrieve it, only to get slammed against the edge of the Chute in the process. Prying himself off of the tube, Matau solemnly made his way back to the Great Temple, exhausted and somewhat demoralized by the experience. However, it didn't stop him from exaggerating his tale of how he got the Disk to the other Toa. His interpretation of passed events was soon interrupted by Vakama's arrival, which was accompanied by news from the Toa of Fire about the discovery of the Morbuzahk plant's King Root in Ta-Metru's Great Furnace. Skeptical at first the other Toa traveled to the furnace to confront the Root. The battle seemed to be hopeless until the Toa's respective Great Disks combined their energies to sever the Root from its branches across Metru Nui, weakening it enough for it to be obliterated by the Furnace's intense flames. In their celebration, Matau christened the team as "Toa Metru," which the others approved of. To be written The Great Flood As the Toa Metru approached the Great Barrier, a huge earthquake struck the world. A large crack opened in the barrier and a large tide of water burst through, flooding most of the world. The transport was destroyed and all if not most of the Matoran Spheres were scattered across the Planet. To be written Abilities and traits As a Matoran, Matau presented himself as a confident glory-seeker. His constant desire to appear more brave and self-assured than he actually was resulted in others being annoyed by his boastfulness. As a Toa of Air, he can control, create, and absorb Air. Mask and tools Matau carried a pair of Aero Slicers that doubled as glider wings, while also allowing him to channel his Elemental powers. Matau wears a Great Mahiki, a Great Mask of Illusions, which allows him to appear to shapeshift and cast illusionary images wherever he wants. Appearances *''Pirates: The Regathering'' - Appears in flashback Trivia *The Toa Metru each have a characteristic of stereotypical pirates. In Matau's case, he wears a bandana on the brow of his Kanohi. Category:Toa of Air Category:Air